


Birthdays

by sodappend



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodappend/pseuds/sodappend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kenma <em>doesn't</em> spend his birthday alone for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays

When Kenma gets home, his mom is waiting with a cake (strawberry shortcake, from the nice bakery by the station) and a present (the new Monster Hunter game). They have a nice, early dinner, and after he blows out his candles she kisses him on the head and wishes him happy birthday before going back to work. 

Though this is the quietest birthday he’s had since elementary school, instead of being able to enjoy it, he feels off-kilter. There’s a sense of _wrongness_ he feels that he hasn’t been able to shake since practice that morning, and he’s frustrated by his inability to pin down what’s causing it.

He goes up to his room lies in bed, playing his new game for a few hours until his 3DS runs out of battery and starts blinking red. He scrambles for his charger, and his phone beeps with a new message just as he manages to plug his console in.

He checks his phone and reads Shouyou's greeting, letting out a small huff of amusement at the enthusiasm he manages to express through a gratuitous use of smileys and exclamation points, and after half an hour they’ve made plans to hang out the next time Karasuno visits Tokyo. Shouyou promises that he’ll treat him to apple pie as a belated birthday present.

The promise makes him smile for a moment, but then the wrong feeling comes back again, this time ten times worse, settling heavy in his stomach. He checks his phone, goes through the few messages he’s received throughout the day from people outside the volleyball team, and he doesn’t really know what he’s looking for but something in his chest tightens when he doesn’t find it.

Apple pie, he thinks. This is also the first birthday he’s had since elementary school that he hasn’t had a slice of pie with holes in the crust from candle wax being picked off of it. The first since Kuro had read through the summer journal he was writing for class and found out it was his favourite. His breath catches and that’s it, _that’s_ what’s wrong, something’s missing-

“Kuro,” He mumbles into the pillow he’s now squeezing against his chest, and _oh_ , he thinks, maybe quiet birthdays aren’t as great as he thought they were.

“You called?” Someone says, and Kuro's there, standing at his door with a stupid grin on his face tinged with a little bit of guilt, a small box in one hand and a pack of thin candles in the other. “Sorry I’m late, the trains were busy tonight.”

Kenma sits up, frowning at Kuro as if he’s not sure he’s really there instead of the evening lecture he's supposed be at.

“What are you doing here?” He asks, “How did you get in? Mom’s out.”

“I asked auntie to leave me a key by the door,” Kuro says, sitting down on the floor by Kenma’s bed. “Do you really need me to answer the first question? Come on, the pie’s still warm.”

Kenma slips out of bed and watches as Kuro pokes candles through the top of the pie and lights them, his usual protest that pies shouldn’t have candles in them dying in his throat when a drop of wax drips down off of one. He blows them out with no complaints, and when Kuro hands him a slice with holes and patches missing from the candles and wax being picked off, he thinks it's all the better for it. 

“Hey,” Kuro starts, hours later, while he’s going through a textbook with Kenma playing video games beside him. He places a hand gently on Kenma’s hair, and smiles. “Happy birthday.” 

Kenma looks up and meets his eyes for a moment, before nodding and looking away.

Kuro moves so that his arm is wrapped around Kenma’s shoulder, fingertips playing with strands of his hair, and if Kenma shifts so he's pressed up just a bit harder against Kuro's side than usual, neither of them comment on it.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad that all I did for Kenma's birthday was this shitty thing huhuhuhu im sorry Kenma HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU ARE THE BEST BOY


End file.
